dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter six
Chapter six of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story A week has passed since Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus and Rey Eon the Eoraptor have moved into Higher-for-Hire and it certainly brought some changes to the bear-foursome, notably Baloo and Rebecca's frequent quarrelling (Riven has no tolerance for infighting), and while Kit Molly and Wildcat like them arguing less often than they used to, it felt weird too, even though they certainly won't miss it. Wildcat and Baloo also installed a magnetic-clamp on top of the Sea Duck so Riven could land and deploy his jet in mid-flight (similar to the MXY-7 Ohka and G4M-Betty planes). Recently they got a call from Crabtown looking for a pilot willing to take seafood to Cape-Suzette for the Savoir Faire Restaurant. Riven, being a plesiosaur, was more than keen at accepting and hopes to keep some for himself, Molly and Wildcat tagged along since they didn't have anything else to do and Rebecca will have to come to sign the paperwork. The pickup went splendidly, except for the part where Riven couldn't stop drooling at all the seafood, his favorite (Rebecca almost swore he had strange table-manners). After leaving with the cargo Rey decides to practice more cloud-surfing, much to Rebecca's surprise. "She can cloud-surf? I thought Kit was the only one" she gasps from watching Rey, "it was Riven's idea that I teach her Ms. Cunningham" Kit explained sheepishly, "she's good" Molly comments, "yeah" Riven agrees then gets a thought, "say Kit have you ever taught others to do this?" he asks, "no, nobody ever asked, probably out of fear of the dangers of course" Kit answers. Outside Rey was having fun when she saw something in the clouds zip out, fallowed by a few more and she recognized them as CT-37s: the air pirates are back. Rey waves into the hold where Kit Molly Riven and Rebecca were watching her and see she's become frantic. "What's she pointing at?" Rebecca asks upon seeing her point at something ahead or above, but she got her answer when a CT passes by way too close, "oh great" Kit groans and pulls the towrope switch to withdraw. From the cockpit Baloo could hear gunshots, "ah not again" he complains knowing who it was, he attempted to dive, but gunshots from below forced him to pull up, though not too sharp so the cargo and people with it would fallout, Baloo looked back to see that Rey was almost back in, but when he turns ahead, he sees the Iron Vulture with it's hanger-doorway wide open ready to swallow them, and was too close to dodge so Baloo had no choice but to land inside, and once he did various pirates threw nets over the conwing and tie it down to keep it from escaping, "aha, I have finally got you fat bear" Don Karnage says and jumps down from a staircase, he no longer wore the blue coat before the second Great War, now he wore a light-brown pilot uniform, complete with a white-scarf, though he still carries his cutlass strapped to his belt, he swaggers his way up to the Higher-for-Hire gang after they were escorted out the conwing, "ah so the annoying-business lady Rebecca, her daughter Molly the young-girl-bear, and the weirdo-mechanic Wildcat have decided to tag-along today" he taunts until he sees Riven and Rey, "and with living dinosaur-type-people? and why do they look familiar?" he adds, "well might as well do some introductions; Karny, meet our new employees Riven Plesio and Rey Eon, Rey and Riven, meet Don Garbage" Baloo introduces, though Karnage was too focused on Riven to correct the sloth bear, "have we met before? you look familiar" he wonders toward Riven, "well I did stop you from robbing these guys a few weeks ago" Riven refreshes and Karnage recalls that day when dinosaur-driven jet-fighters show up from nowhere, Hal found more evidence in the form of Riven's jet mounted on the Sea Duck, "hey boss this jet-plane here looks like the ones those dinosaurs fought us with" he calls, Don looks up and sees the jet, upon climbing up to get closer his hypothesis is confirmed, "I knew you looked familiar, you're the plesiosaur-type-pilot who thwarted me" he claims stepping down and walks up to Riven, "nice of you to remember" Riven jokes, "yes, and who is the big-girl?" Don asks pointing to Rey, "oh that's my daughter-figure Rey Eon" Riven answers, "captain they can't possibly be related, they don't even look like the same species" Mad Dog notes stupidly, "I can see that Mad Dog, maybe he adopted her or something" Karnage retorts smartly, "eh what kind of dino are you anyway?" he asks Rey, "Eoraptor" she answers, the pirates look at her feet, but cannot find any killing-claws raptors are known for, "raptor? then where are the killing-type-claws on your feet?" Don asks, if only he knew the taxonomies, "that's just the name of my species, just because I'm called a raptor doesn't mean I am one" she clarifies, "you must be thinking about dromaeosaurs, that's the family where Velociraptor comes from" Wildcat informed, "so confusing" Hacksaw mutters rubbing his head, he and some other pirates just can't fathom scientific-names, "and as for the adopting part; yes I did adopt her, she was orphaned just like Kit" Riven says, "aw how nice, my ex-protégé has a girl-type-friend" Karnage laughs getting the other pirates to join in, much to the teen's fury, "Kit and Rey sitting in a tree" Dumptruck sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Will adds, Kit and Rey looked like they were gonna murder them, and would've too if Rebecca didn't hold them back, "easy you two, easy" she urges. Eventually the pirates calmed down, "ah that felt good, now where was I? oh yeah, you are owing me a rematch plesiosaur-type-pilot" Don announces pointing his cutlass at Riven, who simply draws his own swords, "I've some of my own" he taunts, "wow, talk about being prepared" Ratchet remarks, "interested in a little swordfight?" Riven challenges giving a wink at Rey, who nods while the bears and Wildcat were clueless as to what that means, "gladly" Don taunts stepping back to get ready, Riven doing the same. "I've got a bad feeling about this" Rebecca whispers as the two sword-fighters prepare for a dual. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction